ActiMates Revival
ActiMates will revive with different toys based on different family-friendly franchises. They interact with compatible VHS tapes, audio drama CDs, soundtracks for each franchise, motion comics (on CD, Blu-Ray and DVD) and DVDs with a sensor. All of them have more than 10,000 words (some-character specific) and tell the time, save for the Teletubbies which work like their original ActiMates versions, but with more songs, sayings and mini-games. Also, Gary from SpongeBob only says different variations on "Meow", while the Grinch's dog Max only barks and does other dog noises. Arthur *Arthur *D.W. *Buster Spongebob *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Plankton *Gary Shrek ActiMates: Shrek Madagascar *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien *Skipper Kung Fu Panda *Po the Panda *Shifu *Crane *Tigress *Monkey *Viper *Mantis Hotel Transylvania *Dracula *Mavis *Murray *Jonathan *Dennis *Frank *Eunice *Wayne *Invisible Man Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Minnie *Pluto *Daisy *Pete The Disney Afternoon *Zummi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Baloo *Louie *Don Karnage *Kit Cloudkicker *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby *Darkwing Duck *Chip and Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Max Goof Lilo and Stitch * Stitch Disney Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Mulan *Kida *Tiana *Rapunzel *Mérida *Anna *Elsa *Elena *Moana Sesame Street * Big Bird * Elmo * Grover * Telly * Baby Bear * Abby Cadabby * Prairie Dawn * Bert * Ernie * Cookie Monster * Count von Count * Rosita The Muppets Main Article: ActiMates: The Muppets '' Blackadder *Edmund Blackadder *Ebenezer Blackadder * Disney Villains *Evil Queen *Scar *Hans *Hades *Gaston *Ursula *Jafar *Captain Hook *Maleficent *Cruella DeVill *King Candy *Oogie Boogie Star Wars *R2D2 *C3PO *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Rey *Finn *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Chewbacca *Jar Jar Binks Spider-Man *Spider-Man *Green Goblin *Doc Ock *Venom *Sandman *Black Cat Guardians of the Galaxy *Starlord *Drax *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Groot Batman *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Catwoman *Joker *Harley Quinn *Hush Pixar *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Dory *Marlin *Nemo *Lightning McQueen *Mater TMNT *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter *Shredder *Bebop *Rocksteady *April O'Neil Steven Universe Other characters being made depending on how well the first two characters sell *Steven *Connie (Sword Training outfit) Milo Murphy's Law Avatar The Last Airbender The Legend of Korra Mystery Science Theater 3000 For the Action Figures based on that franchise, they can react to any movie you watch but this feature is only used when you're at home or using your device. *Tom *Crow *Joel *Frank *Mike *Pearl *Bobo Prehistoric Life NiGHTs Into Dreams *NiGHTS Star Trek *Kirk *Spock Transformers *Optimus Prime Red Dwarf *Cat *Dave *Kryten *Arnold *Captain Hollister *Hudzen-10 *Kristine Mega-Man TBA Cartoon Network Classics Pac-Man TBA Zootopia *Nick *Judy Descendants * Mal * Evie Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Sally Acorn (Post-SGW) *Amy *Classic Sonic *Shadow *Tails *Silver *Blaze *Eggman Phineas and Ferb *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Perry the Platypus Back to the Future *Doc Brown *Marty Jurrasic Park Original Trilogy Jurrasic World series *Owen Grady Despicable Me The Secret Life of Pets * Max * Gidget * Duke * Mel * Snowball * Buddy * Chloe * Pops The Avengers/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Thor Odinson *Iron Man *Hulk *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Captain America (Bucky Barnes) *Black Widow *Red-Hulk *Red Skull *Winter Soldier *Loki *Wasp (Janet van Dyne) *Wasp (MCU) *Vision *Thor (Jane Foster) *Hawkeye *She-Hulk *American Dream *Falcon *Nick Fury *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Kang the Conqueror *Thanos *Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Quicksilver (MCU) *Scarlet Witch (MCU) *Spider-Man (MCU) *Speedball *Iron Patriot *Squirrel Girl Spider-Verse *Miles Morales *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Ham *Spider-Man India * Fantastic Four X-Men Overwatch *Tracer Harry Potter *Harry *Hermione *Ron *Neville *Dumbledore *Draco *Bellatrix *Voldermort Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *King Goobot *Ooblar Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Dave *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor Gravity Falls *Dipper *Mabel *Soos *Grunkle Stan Teletubbies *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po Yo Gabba Gabba *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex Ghostbusters *Slimer *Stay Puft Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku *Roxas Totally Spies! *Sam *Clover *Alex Crash Bandicoot *Crash *Coco *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dingodile *N. Gin *Fake Crash Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Crimson Chin *Vicky The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Hey Arnold! * Arnold * Helga * Gerald Miraculous Ladybug *Marinette/Ladybug *Adrien/Cat Noir Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Lord Hater The Justice Friends *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk Monster High *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf Dr. Seuss *The Cat in the Hat *Thing 1 *Thing 2 *The Grinch *Max *Horton *Lorax Adventure Time *Finn *Jake VeggieTales *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Larry-Boy *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Fibrilious Minimus *Rumor Weed *Laura Carrot *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *The Peach *Frankencelery *The Scallions *Tom Grape *Rosie Grape *Ma Grape *Buzz-Saw Louie 3-2-1 Penguins! *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin *Jason *Michelle *Grandmum *Sol *Rusty *Ventril-O-Matic LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *Larry-Boy *Alfred *Vicky Cucumber *Awful Alvin *Alchemist *Mother Pearl *Greta von Gruesome *Bok Choy *Dark Crow Postman Pat See ActiMates: Tamagotchi. The Lion King See ActiMates: The Lion King. Doctor Who ''Main Article: ActiMates: Doctor Who '' Peanuts *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock Indiana Jones *Indy *Mola Ram Teen Titans Jake and the Neverland Pirates Jake Izzy Cubby Skully Captain Hook Mr. Smee Peter Pan Wendy Sofia the First Sofia Amber James Scooby-Doo! See: ActiMates: Scooby-Doo! The Amazing World Of Gumball *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard Winx Club *Bloom *Stella *Flora Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Newt *Porpentina *Percival Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit *Frodo *Saurman *Gandalf My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''Main Article: ActiMates: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic '' Shopkins * Jessicake * Peppa-Mint * Bubbleisha Star VS. The Forces of Evil Much like Steven Universe, The toys are limited to 2 characters so don't add anymore because 2 is good enough for me. *Star *Marco The Loud House *Lincoln *Luan *Luna Warner Bros.' Gremlins Young Justice Doc McStuffins The 7D *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Dopey *Sneezy *Bashful *Doc Teletubbies Tinky Winky Dipsy Laa Laa Po Garfield *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle Voices *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Starfire *Bill Farmer as Pluto, Goofy *Jim Cummings as Pete *Jess Harnell as Eggman, Cedric the Sorcerer *Eden Sher as Amy, Star *Adam McArthur as Classic Sonic, Marco *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Harry, Newt *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Christopher Lloyd as Doc *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Dennis, Poof, Harley Quinn, Bubbles, Sally (Post-SGW), Tails *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow *Eric Bauza as Luke *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Jake, James *Ashley Johnson as Izzy, Terra *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Grace Rolek as Connie *Craig Charles as Dave *Chris Barrie as Arnold *Robert Llewellyn (Archive footage) as Cat *Jennifer Goodlyn as Judy *Jason Bateman as Nick *Jacob Ursomarzo as Arthur *Yuri Lowenthal as Sonic, Frodo *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Devid Gallagher as Riku *Alex Hirsch as Soos, Grunkle Stan *Ralph Fiennes as Voldermort *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man, Silver, Marty *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Blaze, Buttercup, Gamora *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as The Hulk *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Travis Willignham as Thor, King Roland II *Phil LaMarr as Mike Wazowski, Dracula, Mr. Krabs, Hector Con Carne, Donkey, Murray, Bebop, Marlin, Hans, Darth Vader, Iron Giant, Groot, Shredder *Kristen Schaal as Mabel, D.W. *Chris Pratt as Crash, Owen Grady *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold *Francesca Marie Smith as Helga *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Gerald *Cristina Vee as Coco *Lex Lang as Neo Cortex, Rocksteady *Jesse McCartney as Roxas, Fake Crash *Zach Callison as Steven *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Mike Myers as Shrek *Martin Short as the Cat in the Hat *Jennifer Hale as Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Matt Vogel as Big Bird, the Count, Kermit the Frog *Ryan Dillon as Elmo (Kevin Clash on the 2007-2014 production run) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Eric Jacobson as Scrooge McDuck, Bert, Grover, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, and Animal *Peter Linz as Ernie, Walter, Rizzo the Rat, Statler *Martin P. Robinson as Telly *David Rudman as Cookie Monster and Baby Bear *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Sadie Stanley as Chip, Anna *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman, Fiona, Dale, Elsa, Major Dr. Ghastly, Blossom, Sandy Cheeks, Black Cat, Mérida, Hermione *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Amber *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, Gary, Horton, Ice King, Valhallen *Greg Cipes as Michaelangelo *Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star, Kurt Blobberts *Tom Kane as Yoda, Dumbledore *John Goodman as Sulley *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Dee Bradley Baker as Various Characters *Phil Vischer as Bob, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Frankencelery) *Mike Nawrocki as Larry, Larry-Boy, Jerry Gourd, The Peach *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Kristin Blegen as Laura Carrot *Maggie Roberts as Annie Onion *Tim Gregory as Fibrilious Minimus *Megan Moore Burns as Madame Blueberry *Shari Belgaue as Vicky Cucumber *Marc Graue as Bok Choy *Quinn Lord as Jason Conrad *Claire Clorett as Michelle Conrad *Ellen Kennedy as Grandmum *John Payne as Zidgel *Paul Dobson as Midgel *Lee Tockar as Fidgel *Michael Donovan as Kevin *Gary Chalk as Sol *Suzanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Maleficent, Evil Queen, Ursula, Cruella DeVill, Bellatrix *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Crimson Chin *Alan Tudyk as King Candy, Grinch, Splinter *Anthony Daniels as C3PO *Selena Gomez as Mavis *Troy Baker as Joker, Robin, Leonardo *Roger Craig Smith as Batman *Robert Costanzo as the Lorax *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Rob Paulsen as Jonathan, Hades, Donatello, Raphael, Major Glory *Tress MacNellie as Eunice, Daisy Duck *John DiMaggio as Frank, Jake, Venom, Drax *Billy West as Invisible Man, Green Goblin, Rocket Raccoon *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen, Starlord, Indiana Jones, Han, Lord Hater *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Frank Welker as Krunk *Tom McGrath as Skipper *G. Bock as Rumor Weed *Cassandra Morris as Jessicake *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Kate Higgins as Frankie Stein *Debi Derryberry as Draculaura *Salli Saffioti as Clawdeen Wolf *Cristina Vee as Ladybug *Bryce Papenbrook as Cat Noir *Jennifer Hale as Sam *Andrea Baker as Clover *Katie Leigh as Alex *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora Foreign Voices Portuguese *Marcius Costa as Bob the Tomato (Manolo Rey on later production run) *Marco Ribeiro as Larry the Cucumber (Sérgio Stern on later production run) *Manolo Rey as Junior Asparagus (Marisa Leal when singing/Ana Lúcia Menezes on later production run/Aline Ghezzi when singing on later production run) *Aline Ghezzi as Laura Carrot (Christiane Monteiro on later production run) *Marco Ribeiro as Archibald Asparagus (Cláudio Galvan on later production run) Quotes For more quotes see: ''ActiMates Revival/Quotes '' *Dave: Mourning user, it's a smegless day. *Harry: Time for a Wizarding Adventure! (User waken Up) *Harry: What happened? Did you get into the Death eaters? (When the User gets afraid at night) *Tom: What are you watching? A girly movie? (When the User watches a Disney Princess movie/Sofia the First) *Tom: Let's prepare something for the show. (When the user prepares food) *Wander: Hey, I'm Wander and I'm ready to lend a helping hand. *Shadow: What the heck is going on? (When the user gets confused on fixing objects) *Connie: Hey (User name), Let's go on a quest to save Beach City. (Waking up a User) *Dave: What the smeg is this? You're smeggling late! (When the user is late) *Zidgel: Hey cadet, let's go on a mission! *LarryBoy: I am that hero! *Fib: I'm telling you, kid, you've got the gift. (One of two responses after the user lies to someone) *Fib: You did it! Good work, kid! (One of two responses after the user lies to someone) *Buzz-Saw Louie: Christmas isn't about whining and begging for toys. (When the user is whining about toys on Christmas) Notes/Trivia *There were going to be Dora and Barney ActiMates but due to the popularity of ''Gravity Falls, Steven Universe and VeggieTales as well as Adventure Time, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Harry Potter being in LEGO Dimensions, they were scrapped with the 3 franchises being owned by Wanted Bros while Sonic the Hedgehog being an Eastern Property. **In addition, there were also going to be Caillou ActiMates but this was replaced by Phineas and Ferb. ***This is most likely due to the fandom demanding more ActiMates based on more Disney properties. ****In fact, the fans also demanded ''Jurrasic World ''and many ActiMates toys based on darker and much more deeper franchises. ****Unlike the first wave, this line uses colors for the age groups, Light blue for the younger ones, Green for all ages and dark purple for ages 10-14 (examples of franchises are BBC's Red Dwarf and Disney/Square-Enix's Kingdom Hearts). ***For the ActiMates based on Harry Potter, a Warner Bros. Dark fantasy franchise, they're not shaped like plush toys but rather shaped like Action Figures and this is applied to many franchises as mentioned above. *Unlike old ActiMates, the newer ones tell the user that it's very late and that they should be in bed if their internal clock is at midnight. **As for The Grinch's dog Max, when his internal clock is at midnight, he lies down, yawns, and falls asleep. Once it's morning, he will wake up, stretch, and then bark at the user to wake them up. * ActiMates remember certain holidays. They will tell jokes on April Fools, sing on both Christmas and the user's birthday (if set), and wish the user a happy new year on both New Year's Eve, and New Year's Day. *All ActiMates interact with each other from either specific franchise or not, similar to LEGO Dimensions, a LEGO crossover toys-to-life videogame. *Although all ActiMates will tell the time, The Grinch's dog Max and Gary (SpongeBob) will do a series of sounds to mark the hour. For example, Max will bark out the hour (for example 12 barks meaning 12:00) and Gary will 'meow' the hour (for example 12 meows meaning 12:00) Category:Toys Category:Arthur Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Star Wars Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Disney/Pixar Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Finding Nemo Category:Teletubbies Category:Cars Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Barney Category:Dr. Seuss Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Shrek Category:Frozen Category:The Lion King Category:Tangled Category:Spider-Man Category:Batman Category:ActiMates Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Harry Potter Category:Steven Universe Category:VeggieTales Category:Back to the Future Category:The Avengers Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Red Dwarf Category:Action Figures Category:Larryboy Category:Muppets Category:Shopkins Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Descendants Category:Sesame Street Category:Winx Club Category:Totally Spies! Category:Monster High Category:Miraculous Ladybug